Faking My Smile
by Bladam-Shevine
Summary: Mickey rolled back over only to find an empty bed beside him. Where the hell was Gallagher? Mickey distinctly remembered falling asleep next to the red headed boy the night before. It wasn't like Ian to be up so early, especially since he usually didn't wake up until noon on a normal day. But maybe this wasn't a normal day.


Mickey hated sleeping over at the Gallagher house. You could never really "sleep" there. It was always so fucking loud. He woke to the sound of Debbie and Fiona fighting downstairs probably over something stupid like who stole the last tampon.

Fucking women and their girl problems.

Mickey rolled over to see the clock displaying 6:54 am in bright red numbers.

 _Jesus Christ. Way too early._

He rolled back over only to find an empty bed beside him.

 _Where the hell was Gallagher?_

Mickey distinctly remembered falling asleep next to the red headed boy after some heated sex. It wasn't like Ian to be up so early, especially since he usually didn't wake up until noon on a normal day.

Mickey sat up and bed and listened for the sound of a toilet flushing, which would indicate that Ian had simply woken up to take a piss. Yet, instead he heard the sound of a bathtub running.

It had to be Ian taking the bath as all the other Gallaghers were down in the kitchen, judging by all the shouting he heard.

Mickey rolled out of bed and made his way to down the stairs.

"Fiona! You stole my mascara! I know you did! Why don't you just admit it?" Debbie was screaming at the older Gallagher sister.

"I didn't steal your mascara, Debs! Now just shut up and go get ready for school!" Debbie rolled her eyes and made her way up the stairs to her room. Mickey faintly heard her knocking on the bathroom door shouting at Ian to hurry up and let her use the washroom.

"Is Ian in the shower?" Fiona asked.

"Bath, I think." Mickey answered while grabbing a piece of toast from the counter.

"Huh. Weird. He never takes baths."

"Yeah. Weird." Mickey said while spreading some butter across the slice.

It was then that Lip came home, looking extremely hungover and stumbled into the kitchen.

"Late night there, bud?" Fiona teased.

Lip nodded. "Yeah. I gotta go take a shower."

"No, you can't Ian's in the tub. Hey Mickey, when you go back upstairs can you tell your boyfriend to hurry up?"

"Uh-huh, yeah sure." Mickey said, making his way up the stairs and towards the bathroom door.

He knocked, hard. "Yo! Gallagher! Hurry up man!"

No reply.

He knocked again, harder this time "Ian! C'mon man! You have 5 siblings you need to share that hot water with!"

Still no reply.

Mickey was about to bust open the door when he felt something wet at his feet. He looked down to see a puddle of water forming around his grey socks.

"What the fuck?"

Panic rose in Mickey's chest. "I-Ian I'm coming in!" Mickey rattled the doorknob only to find the door was locked.

 _Shit._

Mickey then took a couple steps backwards, preparing to booy down the door. With as much strength as possible he kicked, allowing the door to swing open, causing it to leave a hole in the wall behind it. Mickey ran inside, not sure of what he would find.

And what he found was absolutely terrifying.

Ian was sitting in the overflowing bathtub, still in his boxers and a black tank-top, with two deep cuts running vertically down each one of his wrists. Blood was spewing out of the boy, causing the water to turn a light shade of red.

Mickey stood in shock, unsure of what to do.

 _Ian what the fuck did you do?_

"Hey Mickey is Ian done in here yet? Can I-" Mickey spun around to see Debbie stop dead in her tracks as she noticed her older brother sitting lifeless in the tub. Debbie let out an ear-piercing scream followed by the sounds of several footsteps pounding up the stairs.

"What the hell is going on here?" Fiona shouted, but her anger turned to fear when she saw what had unfolded.

"Oh my god… Oh my god... Ian!" Fiona screamed and ran to her younger brother proceeding to wrap a towel around the boy's arms. "Lip! Call 911!"

Mickey still stood there, just watching the unconscious red head in the tub.

"Mickey goddamit don't just stand there get me another towel!" But he couldn't. All he could do was stare at Ian. His Ian. His Ian that just attempted suicide.

Lip ran into the bathroom, shoving Mickey aside and began to help Fiona with stabilizing Ian until the paramedics came.

Mickey watched as the two oldest Gallagher siblings cried and pleaded with Ian to stay with them.

It seemed like hours until the paramedics came, and when they finally did everyone was ushered out of the room while the paramedics loaded Ian onto a gurney and loaded him into the back of the ambulance.

Mickey barely registered Fiona tapping him on the shoulder as he watched the ambulance speed off.

"Mickey? Mick?"

Mickey spun around to face the girl.

"C'mon Mickey, we're going to the hospital. Kev said we can use his car."

Mickey nodded and followed the Gallagher siblings towards the vehicle.

But Mickey still wasn't quite sure what had happened.

He didn't understand why Ian had done what he did.

 _That stupid motherfucker._

Mickey just hoped he'd see Ian again.

 _That sonuvabitch is not going to die on my watch._


End file.
